bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Klaus von Hertzon
Klaus Von Hertzon (original version: ) is the 2nd-best Bakugan player before he lost to Masquerade, which caused him to drop down to fourth place. Biography He collects Bakugan and has their open forms on a wall in his house in Germany, but he also collects other things such as suits of armor. His attribute is Aquos and his Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Sirenoid, who he shares a bond with. He was Marucho's rival because he sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension in their first battle. He then fights Dan, Runo, and Marucho alongside Julio and Chan Lee were he showed that he obtained Preyas from the Doom Dimension. He over used Preyas to make Marucho upset, eventually losing him to Marucho thanks to Runo's ability card Pure Light. After that he decides to use a Mind Ghost to send Preyas back to the Doom Dimension, however Marucho is able to save him using the Dive Mirage Ability. He loses his Griffon to the Doom Dimension, which he doesn't care about. They lose when Marucho activates the Fire, Water, Light Triple Node and Runo's Cut and Slayer ability card, making Drago evolve. When he brawls Masquerade he doesn't want to risk his Sirenoid but when he activates an ability she defies his orders and Dual Hydranoid sends her to the Doom Dimension. He then fights against Alice Gehabich loaning her his Bakugan since she had none, partly for revenge, and partly to teach her a lesson. he defeats her and succeeds in both, teaching Alice that everything in the world has a purpose, including Masquerade. Klaus stalls both Druman and Hairadee with Sirenoid to help the Battle Brawlers when they were stuck in Vestroia. He also helps Alice and Christopher battle and Rabeeder, giving Christopher helpful tips on how to help him defeat her in a combo. Rabeeder also flirted with him a little bit was to mad to focus on that. He has a small crush on Alice, shown in episode 50 when he is asking where Alice is and is very worried about her. The brawlers then notice that he is worried and, laughing, ask why. Klaus shakes off the remark with a simple "I am a gentleman." Klaus returns in the New Vestroia "Saved by the Siren." It was revealed that he helped Dr. Michael Gehabich in improving his teleportation device. Once it was successful, Klaus reunited with Sirenoid and eventually set up an estate business in Vestal. He comes to the aid of Ace and Percival during their duel against Vexos member Mylene Pharaoh. Both of them managed to fend Mylene off. When Baron catches up, Klaus helps them in warning Dan about the Vexos targeting the Elemental Energies. Later, in episode 31, he was flirting with Mira by calling her "Pricess Mira" and kissing her hand, making Ace jealous. In episode 32, it was revealed that it was he who sent Chan Lee to check up on Alice. Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan used and not ones seen on Klaus' wall. * Aquos Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Aquos Stinglash * Aquos Griffon * Aquos Terrorclaw * Aquos Preyas (gave to Marucho) * Haos El Condor * Pyrus Siege * Darkus Centipoid (Used by Alice) * Ventus Bee Striker (Used by Alice) * Subterra Mantris (Used By Alice) Battles Klaus Von Hertzon vs Marucho Marukura: Win Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee, and Julio Santana vs Dan Kuso, Runo Maskaki, and Marucho Marukura: Lose Klaus Von Hertzon vs Masquerade: Lose Klaus Von Hertzon vs Alice Gehabich: Win Klaus Von Hertzon vs Druman and Hairadee: Lose Klaus Von Hertzon, Alice Gehabich, and Christopher vs Rabeeder: Win Klaus Von Hertzon, and Ace Grit vs Mylene Phararoh: Win Trivia *Klaus has two ways of saying his name, Klaus(claws)/Klaus(clow(as in ow)s). *He seems to think of himself as a ladies man. *He signifies his seniority over Ace by giving him the nickname 'Ace my boy'. Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten